Studies on proteins from human and animal lenses have continued. A new method for the isolation of the intrinsic membrane proteins in lens has been devised. With this method the changes in the mmbrane proteins can be followed during cataract development without excessive contaminating cytoplasmic proteins obscuring the results. Because the membrane polypeptides retain their immunoreactivity, these membrane components can be more fully characterized. Culturing of the epithelial cells of the lens was also performed. Studies with animal lens cells in tissue culture have focused on the isolation of an inhibitor of the Na-K ATPase. Studies on human lens epithelia have been undertaken to determine activities of different enzyme in the glycolysis pathway in vitro.